1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a method for manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the technology and material for forming the electronic integrated circuit is highly developed. The size of the electronic integrated circuit is getting decrease but the functionality of it is getting powerful. The electronic integrated circuit is commercially used in everywhere and the trend of producing the electronic integrated circuit product is to produce much more small and slim products, such as electronic dictionary, digital camera and other digital products. Moreover, since the chip package technology is getting mature, a single chip or multiple chips can be packaged into a very thin card. By utilizing the property of storing mass of digital data in a chip, a removable memory with a size much less than the currently used magnetic recording media can be produced. This kind of electronic media is so called memory card.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view of a conventional memory card. According to the Taiwan Patent Number 556908, a memory card 100 as shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed. This memory card 100 is constructed from a substrate 110, a plurality of electronic package devices 120 and a molding compound 130. The substrate 110 possesses at least a plurality of outer contacts 112 and a plurality of inner contacts 114, wherein the outer contacts 112 electrically connect to the inner contacts 114 through through-holes 118, respectively. Each through-hole 118 is filled with a stuffing material 116 to prevent moisture intruding from the through-hole 118. Moreover, the electronic package devices 120 are disposed on the substrate 110 and are electrically connected to the inner contacts 114, respectively. Additionally, molding compound 130 covers the substrate 110 to protect electronic package devices 120 and the inner contacts 114 corresponding to the electronic package devices 120.
As shown in FIG. 1, the molding compound 130 of the conventional memory card 100 covers the entire substrate 110. Because the cost of the molding compound 130 is high, the cost of the memory card is increased. Besides, there is stuffing material 116 filled in each through-hole 118 so that the complexity of the process is increased and the cost is increase as well.